1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to illumination means and, more specifically, to illumination means for being worn about a person's head to direct a beam of light in the direction the person is looking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following U.S. patents relate to the present invention: Matz, U.S. Pat. No. 1,215,043; Waechter, U.S. Pat. No. 2,234,995; Rowland, U.S. Pat. No. 2,739,225; Scott, U.S. Pat. No. 3,086,516; Kivela, U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,595; and Eriksson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,919. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.
Heretofore, all known illumination means for being worn about a person's head have been disadvantageous for one reason or another. For example, all known self-contained headlights and spotlights must be partially disassembled to change, replace or recharge the batteries and light bulbs thereof. Also, all known headlights are uncomfortable to wear for extended periods since the weight thereof is concentrated over one area of the wearer's head. Scott, U.S. Pat. No. 3,086,516, utilizes a counterweight to offset the weight of the headlight. This approach, while offsetting the weight of the light unit and therefore making the unit more comfortable to wear, also results in substantially doubling the weight of the unit which, in itself, prevents optimum comfort to the wearer of the headlight.